Qin Chao
Qin Chao, born Qin Shou, is a dual path, Devil and Buddhist Path Cultivator. Appearance Qin Chao generally looks like an average young man of Chinese ancestry. However, because of his natural born Devil Path physique, and his cultivation, he can assume the form of a black scaled humanoid monster. History Qin Chao was born to an average Chinese family. One of his grandfathers was a geomancer (an expert in feung shui) who taught Qin Chao some basic knowledge of feung shui and divination. He went to a third rate college, but after graduating, was unable to find a decent job. About this time, he also lost his long time girlfriend. An accident caused him to be possessed by the spirit of the former Raksasha Sect Patriarch, Luo De. Fortunately, Qin Chao had crossed paths with Su Ji, a Buddhist Cultivator, who and gifted him Buddhist Prayer Beads, which helped protect him from possession by the weakened Luo De, and destroyed the Devil Path Cultivator's spirit, making Qin Chao the inheritor of his power. Unfortunately, Qin Chao's body wasn't able to harness this power instantly, so is able to harness only a fraction, transforming him into a Devil Chief, the lowest form of Devil. Physique Qin Chao is a natural born Devil, meaning he has great potential as a cultivator using Devil Path methods. It allows him to cultivate Devil Path techniques constantly, where others can only cultivate with great concentration. It also allows him to gain several times the results when he cultivates, giving a years worth of work in a month. Artifacts Evil King Sword A magical sword Qin Chao took from an enemy he killed in battle. Yin Yang Bell A powerful magic item Qin Chao inherited from Luo De when he tried to possess Qin Chao. Soul Binding Lock Magic chain he stole from the White Impermanence (a Chinese psychopomp who guides the souls of the dead to the underworld) It is his first real magical weapon. It has the power to bind ghosts and souls. Old Bicycle Qin Chao's old bicycle that he turned into a magic treasure. It still looks like a normal bicycle, but is sturdier, and much faster than even the most advanced bikes on the planet. Storage Ring A magic ring that is able to be used to store objects in a space, allowing them to appear and disappear with ease, and without taking up space on the body, or extra weight. This is an essential thing for a cultivator. It actually has ten square meters of space within it. You can use this to store your weapon. When you need to use your weapon, you can take it out again, it’s very convenient. Qin chao obtain it from Rosy. Techniques Devil Green Eyes Unique skill inherited from Luo De. Allows the person to see and identify all spirits and ghosts. Nine Secret Law Powerful Devil Path Cultivation Technique. Annihilating Heart Sword Formation Evil King Sword Techniques * Evil King Waning Moon Killing Technique * Evil King Half Moon Killing Technique Nine Hidden Summon Techniques A powerful magic technique. By the sacrifice of a spiritual creature, allows Qin Chao to summon a demonic spirit of the same type. This spirit can then be summoned to attack, or allows him to adsorb it into himself, increasing his physical abilities. There are presently four known levels of the technique, each summoning a more powerful spirit. Nine Underworld Yin Flame has swallowed Hell Yin Fire, Ordinary Mortal Fire, Yuan Yang Fire and Samadhi True Fire. Can divide to gather. If uses Nine Underworld Yin Flame directly, fears this messenger, put in an appearance passed away. Hellhound First and weakest of the summons Spider Demon Tiger Demon Bull Qin Chao has yet to achieve sufficient mastery of the technique to summon this creature. Cultivation }} Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Cultivator Category:Devil Path Category:Buddhist Path Category:Raksasha Sect